Legend of BladeRend 3-The Cultianomachy
by BladeRend
Summary: Last time of Legend of BladeRend 2, I, BladeRend seemingly defeated Darce the evil revenant king, but now the real fight begins at the Cultist base!
1. Chapter 1-The Rapture

Legend of BladeRend 3-The Cultianomachy

**Prolouge**

**I am BladeRend Melon God of Melympus, last time on Legend of BladeRend 2, I seemingly destroyed Darce but he gets away. We are now on the attack on the Cultists base, it is time to end this! Ownward Melympians! To victory!**

Chapter 1-The Rapture

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I stood in the middle of the flying ship staring at the base as we approach. I pierced the Blade of Melympus into the hard floor of the flying ship.

'Darce! BladeRend has returned, I bring my vengeance and your death!' I shouted at them.

As we inched closer, revenant soldiers started to jump off dark griffins and onto my ship. I drew the Blade of Melympus from the floor and prepared to fight them all off.

'Melympians! Turn back now!' they cackling voice hissed at us.

'Let's take these guys down!' Kaitlin hopped down from the mast.

'Right!' Akira pops out from the cabin.

I started swinging away at the soldiers with the sword in hand and destroyed each of them with a single slash attack. However more and more soldiers started to flood the ship, we were slowing down due to the weight overload.

'I'll take you guys out! Stormrage attack!' I screamed at them.

Then storm clouds gather, my body glowed green. I hop in the air and lightning strike most of them around me, a circle of lightning cleared the rest then I went to help the others. BladeXend was steering the ship, Akira, Kaitlin and Kiera were all fighting off the soldiers. Our ship was almost cleared, then I looked to over to the side as I felt something. Bobcat's ship was getting overpowered, I had to help them!

'Guys I need to help Bobcat look he is in trouble be right back!' I informed them before I hopped off the ship and I soared through the wind and onto Bobcat's ship.

'BladeRend! Give us a hand please.' Bobcat called for help.

'Of course.'

I then gathered energy into my blade and then it started emitting green energy and lightning. I stabbed the floor then a swirl of lightning twister surrounded me and cleared many soldiers from the ship. Then Bobcat's team could finally take a breather.

'Thanks mate!'

'No problem man.' I salute him and then hop off his ship then flew through the skies and landed back on my ship.

'Blade I think Kage's ship needs help.' Kiera was peering over the other side of the ship.

'Hah! Let them suffer.' I turn away and look back at the base.

'C'mon Blade don't bear grudges like that. They are your cousins' right?'

'Ok fine but I hope they appreciate this!' I dash off the ship and glided over Kage's ship before I landed down. I released an outburst of electricity, shocking all the soldiers which over powered them.

'Oh hey prince BladeRend, thanks…'

'Hmph, there won't be more of where that came from unless you appreciate my help.'

I dart off the ship and then I flew high up to reach General Zardoure's ship.

'Melympus rage!' I swung my blade wildly and destroyed all the soldiers by cleaving them apart, leaving a blood soaked floor.

'See ya!' I hopped off again flew all the way back to my team's ship.

'Miss me? Wait no need for that. Focus.' Then we had almost arrived at the base but Darce's men were preparing a mortar cannon.

They fired the cannon and a giant egg pops out which drops all the way down to the lava moat far below. I rush to the edge of my ship and peered below, the area which the egg fell into was bubbling and suddenly a giant monster emerges from it and skyrockets up towards our ship. It tackles the ship hard from underneath and everyone was stumbling. Climbing up aboard was a giant serpent! It had dark skin with lava-like stripes, everyone poised to attack it.

I jumped onto the serpent and pierced it deep into its flesh, blood was gushing out and spilling onto the ship floor. Then it sprouted an arm and grabbed then threw me back down, Kiera started firing arrows and it took some damage. Then Akira launched tornadoes at it, it was pushed off from its grip on the ship. Then we closed in on the base, it was located on a floating island and I raced off the ship and leaped onto it, pushing it into the earth of the island. I rammed it into the rocky earth and punched it several times before it tried to snap at me. I was trying to pry open its jaws to prevent it from biting me. Then I use my legs to keep its jaws open then I drew my blade and slash it really hard by the mouth. Its blood was dripping down the rocks and I rip the blade of and it fell all the way down.

I jump back onto the ship to meet my team and they were all ready.

'Blade it is time, Darce is within our reach.' Kiera reports to me.

'Excellent! I shall finally kill him.' I was finally going to kill Darce in a matter of minutes.

We arrived at the front gates then I hopped off the ship and placed my feet on the cold stone path leading to the gates.

'So…Darce what is it like to finally die?!' I questioned fiercely.

'To die, I've been through that a lot.' He answer in his sinister voice.

'Death wouldn't stop you, neither will it stop me! I will have my vengeance!' With my blade in hand I charge towards Darce and I was about to clash with him but just before I hit him, he waved his hand and a huge orb flew at me which knocked me off the island! I was sent plummeting down towards the lava moat. I had ran out of flying energy. Was this the end?

Before I knew it, I was rescued as some flying thing caught me and lifted me back all the way up to the ship. I looked behind and saw it was Tibby!

'Oh Tibby! So glad to see you and thank you for the save.'

'Grroargh!' He growls.

'You alright Bladey?' Akira came forth to ask.

'I'm ok I guess, apart from a scratch from that blast.' I rub a scratch on my arm which was bleeding mildly.

'Shall we go again?' Kaitlin walks towards us.

'If we keep getting knocked off then it is going to get very dangerous, plus we won't achieve anything.'

'I have a plan, we fly over Darce and drop on him.'

'Let's do it then!'

'BladeXend pull the ship over Darce.'

He gives a sign and the ship starts moving higher over the top of the front gates. Then as the ship stops moving, we feel a something strong crash into the ship. Darce fired another blast under the ship! We were starting to fall all the way down!

'I lost control of the ship! Everyone abandon ship!'

We quickly jump off the ship and hover in the air and as we watched the ship crash all the way down to the lava moat. I jump onto Tibby's back as I haven't yet recovered my flying energy.

'Everyone fly to the gates, time to finish it.'

We then head over back to the gates. Then we once again found ourselves face to face with the revenant king. Now it boils down to this, five on one.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Evil Alliance

Chapter 2-Evil alliance

My team and I stared down at Darce, he was alone against all of us this time he stands no chance.

'Now are you ready to give up?'

'Not quite.'

He raises his hands and then dark aura waves started to swirl around him. Then, four people appear through a cloud of black sparkles.

'What the?!'

'Meet the Dark Xenons, they will all listen to me, and I say kill you!'

It was a group of evil, sinister-looking assasins. They all had silver hair, purple eyes, grey skin and vampire-like fangs. There were two women and two guys, one of the guys were in heavy dark armor, had a large sword and was really tall, about 6'2. The other guy was 5'7 wearing light armor, it was brown and looked like a rogue's armor, he has daggers on his back and waist he should be a rogue. One of the girl's wore light armor as well, who was 5'6. The other one was a sorcerer, she was 6'0 and carrying a staff. They were like Darce's henchmen and were off to kill us.

'Lyssa' The mage girl spoke.

'Trev.' The warrior guys spoke.

'Calitha.' The rogue girl spoke.

'Lucio.' The rogue guy spoke.

'We are here to kill you.' They spoke all together.

The tall warrior, Trev stood towering over me. He was about to take me on, then Darce came forth at me. I stanced myself and gripped tight on my godsword.

'Allow me to take this boy Trev you can find another.'

'Yes.'

Perfect, Darce wants to take me on, and how convenient for me.

'I'll beat you this time Darce.'

'Bring it petulant child.'

I ran forward at Darce and locked my sword with his hammer. Only then I realized, I haven't yet powered up! Everyone else was too busy to help me this time. Now what!? I had to at least get into the Super Animus. I pushed Darce away, I could at least have a second to transform at will.

'This time you can't power up, how will you beat me?'

'Hmph! Take this!' I tossed a lightning bolt at him, he tries to block but is pushed back.

Then I ran forward at him and throw and devastating cleave onto him, he blocks it as well. Then I kick him in the face with full force, he staggered and covered his face in pain. Then I pierced my blade into the ground and lightning swirls around me which knocks Darce back.

'Had enough?'

'No! I will never give up.'

'Good choice.'

I charged back at him then he aims his palm at me and shotos a very quick bolt, too quick for me to react and I was sent flying off the platform! I tried to focus my energy but I couldn't fly! Then Tibby came rushing over to me. He caught me thank goodness.

'Oh gosh thanks again Tibby.'

'Groar!'

Then a dark griffin swoops by us, Darce was on it. He had a dark orb in his hand and threw it at us. I deflected the first one but another came and knocked us down. We went plummeting towards the lava moat, I tried as hard as I could to direct Tibby towards the ocean surrounded the moat wall, I succeeded we dropped into the water with a splash.

Tibby pulls me out of the water and we grab on the wall of the moat. I was panting hard from the fall as I was really in a shock as I stared at the lava moat getting closer. Thankfully we survived.

'Ready to die?'

'Ugh…'

He launched another dark orb at us, then Tibby quickly grabs me and takes off. We soared into the air once again and Darce hot in pursuit. Then I had a plan, I back flipped behind me onto Darce's mount, I grabbed hold of his throat and pummeled him several times. He tried to get me off, then Tibby came rushing at us and launched a ravenous ball of fire. I jumped up to evade it and Darce gets a direct hit, he falls into the ocean. Still airborne, I blast a lightning attack at the griffin, splitting it apart and blood rained into the water. Darce swam through the bloodied red water and flies at us, Tibby catches me and heads up to the platform again. I jumped off once again and raised my Blade of Melympus, then lightning swirls around me again. I call this…

'Lightning tornado!' The tornado extended under me and hits Darce, shocking him causing him to plummet into the water once again.

We flew up and landed on solid ground, then I see everyone was in trouble, they were getting beaten badly. Trev and Lucio were stomping on Akira and BladeXend on the ground, Lyssa was choking Kiera with a spell and Calitha was about to push Kaitlin off. Then I summoned my stormrage attack.

'You will all suffer! Stormrage attack!' I hopped up and lightning struck around me which got the Dark Xenons off my team.

Then I went over to help Kiera up, she was gasping for air.

'Kiera?'

'I'm okay and thanks.'

Then a sudden beam from behind cuts the side of my left arm and impales Kiera in the heart! She falls down to the ground and blood gushing onto the ground.

'No! Keira!'

'Haha, that's one down!'

'No! You wretch!' I suddenly flare into my new form, hair spiked back and flared hair. I charge at Darce and smash him down forcefully.

Then I look back at Kiera, her lifeless body reminded me of Atarah. My eyes were watering and I was fuming mad.

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'

I aim my sword at Darce and an intense chain lightning fires out from the tip and shocks Darce. I quickly grab Kiera and hopped onto Tibby.

'Guys! Get out!'

Everyone flew off with me, we headed towards my Dad's ship. We got down and then Mom and Dad saw Kiera hurt so badly, they rush to us.

'Mom, Dad please help her! Abandon quest for now!'

'Alright.' Mom carried her to the cabin, blood dripping all over her.

'Everyone withdraw!' Dad with his hyper voice announced and everyone upon hearing return.

We flew all the way back to Melympus, Mom was trying her best to heal her, preventing her death. When we arrived at Melympus, I hastily brought Kiera to the royal hospital. Then I leave the healers to do their thing…

After a while, Mom came and told me.

'BladeRend, you need to put the Blade of Melympus to use, the diamond of Melympus within it could bring her back.'

'Oh! Right!' I rushed in her room and cast the spell upon her.

Then I realized it didn't work!

'What?!'

'I think I know what's going on. Since she didn't die a heroic death, you may need a soul that died heroically to save her.'

I looked down in sadness, what now?! Then a quick idea struck me! Atarah! I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath.

'Atarah, I need you now.'

Then Atarah's soul appears in front of me.

'Blade?'

'Yes! This can work, quickly! Lie beside Kiera, this girl here.'

She lay there then I cast my spell upon them.

'You two will become one and will be revived.' I smile while casting the spell.

Then in a flash, Atarah's soul disappears. Kiera's wound disappears. Did it work?

'That should do it, let her rest, she will be well after some rest.'

'I hope so.'

'Let's get some lunch, son'

'Yep sure.'

We went for lunch and afterwards I was wondering. When will we attack again? I still need to destroy Darce but he kills her…Argh I will kill him eventually. We were relaxing for the whole day, till night time I received special news.

I was sitting on the beach chair watching sunset alone while drinking watermelon juice, my favourite. Then I hear my sister's voice, Kaitlin.

'Hey bro, you might wanna come with me.'

'Huh? Why?'

'It's Kiera, she was wondering where you were.'

I sprang up from my chair.

'Quick! Let's go!'

I zoomed past Kaitlin and pulled her all the way to Kiera's holding room. I could hear Mom talking to her, then I used all my strength and kick the door open, the door went crashing down onto the floor. I was panting as I entered the room.

'Hey chill man, she is alright.' Kaitlin rubs her hand on my head.

Kiera and Mom looked over at us, they were puzzled by my entrance.

'Hey BladeRend Kiera is alright now, she is just not used to the fusion and I am just telling her how to handle that.'

'Blade it's you!'

I ran up to her and hugged her as soon as I was near enough. She hugged me back.

'How cute.' Kaitlin puts her left arm on her hip.

'Hey Blade, so good to see you again.' She give a sweet smile, then she picks up a glass of water to sip.

'Hey…um…Kieratarah?'

She spits out the water onto the wall upon hearing me.

'You alright?'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Umm Atarah's body is definitely gone by now, we are using Kiera's body so just stick with Kiera if not it may sound weird to me.'

'Oh right.'

'Well I got some new powers from this union.' Her eyes changed to a few colors then back to blue.

'Wow that's Atarah's power.'

'Yeah it is natural. I still have Kiera's master archer skills and Atarah's Lyca technique…'

'Lyca?!'

'Lyca.'

Then Lyca appears once more.

'You called Queen Atarah?'

'Call me Kiera now, I have a new body.'

'I see, Lord BladeRend! Good to meet you again.'

'Oh Lyca good to see you too.'

'So how was the war afterwards? I blacked out after the beam hit me.'

'We quickly brought you back, I got too afraid.'

'It's ok, we can go again sometime.'

'Right.'

A fusion of Atarah and Kiera, how neat. They both love me, that is weird…Who cares she's back! I mean they are back? Or…well same thing they are the same person now, she is here, here is she, she is they, they are one. What? Well, let's just say I'm really happy she or they are back. The sorrows of my past are relieved at least.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3-Infiltration

Chapter 3-Infiltration

The next day, everyone was called for a discussion. We were about to head into the Cultist base again. My team headed into the grand throne room to receive our orders, as we arrived there General Zardoure was there as well.

'Good you guys are here, now General Zardoure will lead you into the Cultist base again.' My Dad instructs us.

'Alright follow me kids.' Zardoure signaled to follow him and his team. We headed outside of the room, Zardoure then gathers magic in his hand.

'I've laid a magic transportation spell to the base, we need to all gather close together.' Then we squeezed as close as we could to the spell in his hand.

'Good enough.' He then sqeezes his hand and let's go, then in a flash we were transported to the gates of the citadel.

'Okay from here on we will split up, it will be, BladeRend, Kiera and Ornous, BladeXend, Kaitlin and I, Elnora with Akira.

'Dang I'm the one who...' Akira gets cut off by Xend.

'Shush it Akira I can predict what you will say so zip and let's move out.'

'Grandpa you take them through the west, Elnora take him through east. I will go under, the first who manages to reach Darce, mind message us and King Blazerdon at once. If you get noticed immediately abandon mission and mind message us too.'

'We got it.'

'Let's move out.'

Then Kiera and I followed Ornous who took us through the west of the citadel, it was risky hiding behind corners to look if there were any guards or even just a passer-by could prove to be a risk of getting caught. And a place like this, we would be doomed if we were caught surrounded by guards and revenants.

We were walking through the alley ways behind the houses, then as we approached the corner, a guard come round the corner! He doesn't notice us as he was still looking down on his phone. Ornous quickly beheads him with one mighty swing of his axe. His head flies off and blood from his neck was spilling everywhere. Ornous then stomps on his phone, shattering it then he casts a spell on his body and the blood disappears. We quickly buried him and his head before anyone else noticed, there was no one around I could sense so we were safe. We press on towards Darce, following his aura which came from the palace. It was still quite some distance to infiltrate so we had to speed up while being cautious.

Then we were walking through the alley and notice a spell glyph casted on the ground, as we went closer to inspect it, it teleports us into a dark room. There was only one torch on the stone walls, then we hear footsteps coming. And then a spooky voice spoke.

'So you decided to sneak in you little runts.'

Then from the shadows, a Dark xenon appears. It was Lyssa, she gripped her staff and pointed at us.

'How did you get us here, what do you want?!'

'Magic, and I want your lives.' She lunges forward.

Ornous steps in front of us and blocks her attack. Then he summons his axe and blasts her back with a huge white beam. Lyssa waves her staff and undead rose from the floor and came right for us. I pull out my godsword and sliced the air and a wave of lightning energy was sent at them, it cut them all in half. Ornous runs towards Lyssa and snaps her staff, then he cleaves her through her torso. She falls onto the floor, magic energy was released then we were teleported back to the alley.

'Wow what I heard about you Lord Ornous is true, you are indeed an awesome fighter.'

'What did you hear? Who told you?'

'General Zardoure did, he said you're the best.' He smiles at me and continues, we followed suite.

After much walking through narrow pathways, we reach the wall of the palace.

'This is it?'

'Yes, let's mind message the others.'

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

We tunnel into the earth, this is should be the safest, unless too much sound is made.

'Will someone hear us though?'

'We are quite deep down, they shouldn't unless they have good hearing powers.'

'Right.'

Then suddenly I hear footsteps behind us and I see…Lucio!

'Uh oh!'

'Well what do we have here…?'

'Where'd you come from!?'

'Why do you ask, now you are going to die!?'

I drew my sword and charged at him, he blocks and pulls out a star and slices at me but misses, I grab his arm and toss him back. Kaitlin points her staff at him and shoots a magic beam at him, he yells in pain. Then Zardoure aims his hand at him and fires a sphere of energy and blasts him apart.

'Gosh that is brutal' said Kaitlin as she stows her staff.

'He deserves that.'

Then after much tunneling, Zardoure stops.

'I received a mind message that Ornous found the palace walls, Darce is close. We are getting close as well so let's wait for Elnora.'

'Alright. Just wondering, what connection do you have with Elnora?'

'Umm…She's my girlfriend…' I caught a glimpse of him blushing before he turns towards the wall.

'Hehe I see…'

Well time to camp out and wait, I sat down and meditated.

**Akira's P.O.V**

'Let's hurry I received a mind message that they both found the palace already.'

'Dang we are a step behind them, let's go and beat them to it!'

'We can't they already beat us.'

'Oh right, grr let's just get this over with, once I get home Xend is going down in a staring contest! Buahaha!'

'Haha alright then.'

We were hopping from rooftops to another then, appeared in front of us was Calitha!

'You again!'

'That's right, now die!'

I drew my poleblade, Elnora pulls her scimitar from her belt. We charge at her a start assaulting her, she manages to hold her own against us for a while till she began to tire.

'Follow me to the tower top if you dare!'

'Come back you coward!' We went after her to the pointed tower top.

Then Elnora lunges at her and locked her blade with Calitha's dagger. Elnora knocks her dagger off and swung at her legs, but she jumps up and then I leaped at her and smashed her down. I point the tip of the poleblade at her face, she then hits it away and tosses a throwing knife at me. I deflect it away with a hard knock from my free left hand. She flips back to her feet and I slash at her but she knocks me down, Elnora slashes at her but Calitha throws her palm at Elnora's scimitar and shatters it into dozens of sharp shards.

'Dang! Do you need mine?'

'It's ok I can do this.'

Calitha picks her dagger up and tosses it at us, Elnora hops in front of me and deflects it. She points at Calitha and a beam fires out which cuts her throat, blood spewed all over the wood roof of the tower.

'That's done, wonder if anyone saw us.'

'No, I don't sense revenant energy.'

'Alright let's go then.'

'Yup.'

We hop back down, secretly without being noticed. Then we finally make it to the walls of the palace.

'Alright now we wait for orders.'

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

'Everyone is now in place, now we wait for orders.'

'Great. Now I can finally finish him.'

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4-To the dungeon

Chapter 4-To the dungeon

We lean on the walls of the palace, waiting for orders from General Zardoure. Then suddenly Zardoure turns around and looks at us.

'The king has spoken, let's enter.'

'Yes.'

We sneak towards the gate, then just before we went on to attack the guards, Zardoure turns around again.

'Regardless of the outcome, we must be prepared for defeat.'

'Understood.'

Then we lunged towards the guards, Akira and Elnora appears as well. The guards were caught by surprise and we slay off all of them who were right outside the gate, then we were about to enter.

'Yo guys.'

'Hey Akira how was your run.'

'We killed Calitha.'

'Heh coincidence we killed Lyssa.'

'Let's get into this.'

We approach the door and Zardoure kicks it open with full force, as it opened swiftly it revealed the carpet leading up to a tall throne. Sitting on the throne was Darce!

'Well look who decided to pay a visit.'

'This ends here Darce!

'Don't think so!' He waves his hand and a cloud of darkness surrounds us.

'What's going on?'

I try to step out of the cloud but as soon as I made contact with the dark cloud, it damaged me.

'Ugh.'

'You alright Blade?'

'Yeah it's fine.'

The cloud slowly vanishes over time and we realize we have been teleported to a dark and gloomy dungeon, the stone brick walls were mossy and cracked, the torches were dim and there was no one around.

'This is creepy, where are we?'

'Looks like some dungeon.'

Then suddenly a glow appeared in the distance and flew towards me, it was a chain which flew towards me and bound my arm.

'What the!' I quickly grab it with my other arm and summon my Melon Bringer, I grip it hard and snap it.

'Careful.'

'Yeah, it's' okay.'

Then another chain flew at us, with my Melon Bringer still active I swipe my hand at it and snap it.

'How many of these are there?'

'Stay on your guard!'

Then dozens of chains fly at us and bind us all!

'Damn it!'

'Still plan on defeating me?' a dark voice echo through the room.

'Show yourself Darce!'

'Hehe…Try me.'

Everyone was struggling to break free from the chains but more and more were flying towards us and with increasing layers of chain binding us we couldn't break free. My Melon Bringer was masked and I couldn't free it, soon everyone's entire body was wrapped with chains.

'Is this it Zardoure?' Elnora beside Zardoure asks him in a serious tone.

'Maybe…Damn it where is grandpa.'

'Even if we die, we die together.'

'Well Kiera, we get to die together as well I suppose.'

'This is how we die…It ends here…'

'Damn if only I had a companion to die with...' Akira kept his silly humor even in death.

'I guess I will go Alpha.' Kiera looks at me with a grin.

'What?'

She powers up, ears changing to wolf ears and a wolf tail sprouted, her hair changed into a cyan blue, she glowed cyan and then an ethereal wolf spirit erupted from her and bashed her chains off.

'What the!?'

She helps us to break our chains, and soon all of us were released.

'Awesome! Thanks Kiera.'

'Don't mention it, it was Atarah's idea.'

'Say what?'

'She gave me that idea.'

'Enough games!' the dark voice echoes through the room once more.

Then approached from the dark was a wave of men marching at us, there were all…Darces! Five clones of Darce marched at us, one thing different was that they were all made of a shiny platinum metal.

'Are those robots?!' Akira pulls his poleblade out and asks me.

'Maybe I'm not sure.' I drew the Blade of Melympus.

'Let's just destroy them.' Kiera pulls out her bow.

We charged at them and assaulted them, throwing at them all we could. I realized something, no matter how much I strike, pound or slash the clone it just won't budge. Its super hard outer covering of metal was preventing me from hacking through him.

'What is this? I can't hurt it.'

'I can't either!' Akira was rapidly smacking the clone with his poleblade.

'Then I'll just have to go super.'

I powered up into Super Animus and smashed my blade at the clone, I could put scratches on it at least, but I realized it regenerates!

'It's healing itself!'

I charged back at it and sped towards the clone again, then I put my palm in his face.

'You die now!'

A large wave of lightning shot from my hand and the blast engulfed him completely, destroying his entire body. The smoke cleared and he had vanished, I turn towards the others. Kiera shot a wave of arrows at a clone and waved the air, a huge cyan energy wave was fired at the clone and vanquishes it. Zardoure and Elnora had finished their clones of with a blast. Akira was still whacking his without doing damage.

'Akira let me do this.' I dashed in front of the clone and skidded to it, as I stopped a blast was fired out from my sword and annihilates the clone.

'Darn that was tough.'

'Let's get out.'

Suddenly the dark clouds returns and covers us again, when it cleared, we were back at the throne room…

'So you survived the citadel dungeon, can you survive this?'

Darce waves his hand and a magic orb flies at Akira and splashes a strange liquid on him.

'What! Not cool man!'

Then he started to yell in pain and drop to the floor.

'Aaargh!'

'What's happening you alright?'

'It's burning!'

'What did you do Darce?!'

'If you can't get cure within the next 10 minutes then he dies!'

'You worthless bastard!' I charge at him and powered into high power Super Animus and began clashing with him, exchanging blows from weapons and bare hands.

'Akira, hang on!' Zardoure tells Akira and began firing bolts of energy at Darce.

'10 minutes?! Gosh this is bad.' Elnora throws a potion down at him, it affected him a little.

I bash away at Darce and Zardoure helping me, Darce was still able to hold his own. Then Kiera began firing blue flamed arrows at Darce, he was starting to have trouble. I was about to strike him from behind but he senses me and swings around and pounded me on the head which sent me falling down the throne, my entire face covered in blood I still stood up and shot chain lightning blasts at Darce. Zardoure then kicks him down the throne and pin him on the ground.

'Where is the cure Darce!? Speak!'

'The cure can only be found in revenant blood…'

'Wait a sec…I can do that!' Elnora snaps.

'Don't you dare!?'

'I will!' She pulls out a dagger and puts a small cut on her hand and drips it onto Akira.

After a few seconds.

'Alright thanks a lot!'

'There we go.'

'You insolent one!'

Zardoure pulls his sword out and he was about to pierce Darce in the heart then he raises his hand and a dark wave of energy knocks him off. I ran forward and struck Darce with my sword, but he deflects it and kicks me down, he swung his hammer down on me but I knock it away with my forearm and blast him back. I was bleeding too much and collapse, then the floor cracked and exploded. Ornous' squad appears.

'Sorry we are late but let's finish this.' Ornous aims his fingers at Darce and a powerful wave shot at Darce, it made a big explosion.

Darce flies up in the air and points at us, then a large forcefield block us in, we were all trapped! Ornous starts pounding the magic barrier but every strike failing to penetrate it.

'Let us out!'

'No you will die here! I will sandwich you in and you die.' The forcefield starts shrinking, I lay on the ground bleeding. What now?!

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5-My vengeance

Chapter 5-My vengeance

It has been about an hour since I passed out, then words echo through my mind.

'If all of the Cultists will deny me my vengeance, then all of the Cultists will die…'

I sprang up from my unconsciousness, I was with everyone else in a torture chamber. They were all enchained in glowing magical chains and covered with injuries. I looked at the reflection on the chain and saw that there was dried blood stained on my forehead down to my left eyebrow, I could still feel slightly weakened.

'Blade?' Kiera was right beside me.

'Ouch my head. Where is this now?'

'It's the citadel's torture chamber boy…' Darce emerged from the dark hallway.

'Ugh…' I could feel my head still hurting.

'Now let us try out my new torturing machine.' Then a few men brought in a large machine, it was a big pillar with flying chains attached to it. That must have been what attacked us in the dark dungeon earlier on.

'Let's see who goes first…Well age before a bunch of brats.' He waves his hands at the elders Zardoure, Elnora and Ornous.

Then the chains grab them and pull them towards the pillar, upon touching the pillar, it gave them a shocking of their lives, dark purple electricity zaps them when they touch it. They try to resist but the chains keep pulling them onto the pillar, it locks them in position and they couldn't escape. The chains then tied them, their chest with contact with the pillar and bound to torturing's of the pillar.

'Aaaaarrrgh!' they yelled out.

'Haha this is what you get dirty Melympians.'

'Let them go Darce!' BladeXend made it up to his feet.

'Why not you take their place?'

'Agh…'

Then the chains from the pillar fly at BladeXend and pulls him towards the pillar, he struggles and Akira uses his legs to grapple onto his legs.

'You won't take my bro!'

'Don't let go Akira!'

'Pathetic…' Darce mocks.

Darce waves his hand again and more chains grab on Akira and BladeXend and pull them towards the pillar, giving them a shocking of their lives.

'Aaaah!'

I struggled to break free from the chains but they were magical and strengthen as I struggle. I summon my Melon Bringer and try to free myself, but it still binds me. I couldn't break free, I was still weakened. The victims of the torture pillar were screaming in pain and coughing blood, they had nearly passed out when we heard a loud explosion from outside. Then we saw a light coming from the door flying towards us, it was a strong fiery beam that impacted the pillar and shattered it into bits freeing the captives. They were released from their chains but too hurt from the torture.

'What was that?!'

Then Bobcat and Rhodo rushed into the room with Lord Inferunt and Lady Teala.

'Darce! You've done enough evil, now you die!'

'Come and fight me then.'

'Tri-beam!' Bobcat blasts Darce through the wall putting him in a large hole.

Then they quickly rush towards us with haste and free us from the chains with a chop of a sword. Bobcat put my arm over his shoulder and helped me outside, everyone was helped to the flying ship outside. Then Inferunt hops on the ship and blasts a gigantic inferno at the palace before we took off. It put a giant hole in it revealing a lot of the interior. We were on our way home…

'Is everyone alright?' Inferunt asks everyone.

'No. We were shocked.' Akira was on the ground sprawling.

'Don't worry once we get back we will get you healed at once but for now…'

Inferunt and Teal started healing us with minor healing powers, it didn't heal us completely but it was enough to get some strength back.

'Thank you Lord Inferunt.' Kaitlin thanks him.

'Don't mention it.'

The ship was speeding through the skies and we got back to Melympus quickly. We were brought to the healing room by Mom and Dad, we were all nursed to health quickly.

'Alright you are all good for now, get some rest then.'

Then everyone gathered and sat around for a discussion.

'So how do you think we can defeat Darce now? He probably grown stronger when he absorbed the other revenants.' Kaitlin started the discussion.

'Yeah that's no wonder my Super Melympian couldn't defeat him either.'

'Super Melympian?'

'The form I found from the Diamond of Melympus, used in the North Province war.'

'Oh that, and yeah I noticed he was stronger, what should we do now?'

'We should go even further beyond.'

'What? How?'

'Do you suggest we re-enter the magic chamber Bladey?' Akira suggests.

'We will during our free time but that alone will not help us beat him you do realise.'

'Yeah…'

Then Zardoure's team approached us.

'If you can't get stronger than Darce then make Darce weaker than you, there is a way.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'In the core of the palace, hidden deep under is a strong energy force trapped in a crystal, it's the Revenant's Crystal, it holds Darce's power it is fueling him to become stronger, if you find and destroy it then he will lose about 75% of his maximum power, that will allow you to beat him. Of course you can't neglect training either.'

'How do we find the crystal?'

'Under the floors of the palace we need to tear up the floor and search for it.'

'Hmm…Interesting.'

'Well we should all rest now, think about it though.'

So we all went to do our thing, relax and rest, I was at the battle tower once more staring into space. Then I looked over and saw Kiera flying towards me.

'Hey Blade.'

'Hi Kiera.'

'Just wondering, Atarah had a sword with her before as her secondary weapon, I thought I could use a sword like last time so do you have a spare? Definitely not asking for Nights Edge or Klinge but any strong sword lying around I could use?'

'A sword huh…Hmmm…Be right back, stay here and stare into space like me it won't take long.'

'Sure thing.' She smiles sweetly at me and I dash off towards the royal smith.

There was a forge, anvils and materials for metalwork. I used my Eye of the gods to check out the different durability's of the different metal ingots, I then came across a special metal ingot. It was shiny and had a slightly blue hue to it. I pick it up, placing two fingers on my forehead and releasing it, a beam shot out and I saw it as one of the strongest metals here. Melympian steel! I guess I am privileged to take any of these so I took the ingots I needed and forged a long thin sword. It was 1.4 meters long, the handle guard for it I decided to grab some Melympian gold to craft a start shape. To finish I crafted a long sheathe with a strap to sling on the shoulder, the handle was then wrapped with pristine leather. I sheathed the new beauty sword and flew back to the tower, Kiera was sitting there still. I flew over to her to present it to her.

'Here you go Kiera.'

She receives it and unsheathes it a little to reveal the shine in it.

'Wow nice sword, it looks new what is its name?'

'I just made it yes, and it is called…Abyssal Scar!'

'Nice name, I love it thank you!'

'Well no problem.'

After the whole day of relaxing, it plummeted into night. I was sitting with Kiera on beach chair, Abyssal scar by her side. We were still thinking of the Revenant crystal, could it work?

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6-Mystery killer

Chapter 6-Mystery killer

The world plummets into darkness, night had fell upon our world for as we thought of what possible ways to bring down the Revenant crystal. Bright stars filled the dark skies with shine and made our moods better somehow.

'How do we take down the crystal hmm…?'

'You have been thinking of this the whole time?'

'Well yes, my primary goal now is to wreak vengeance.'

'How do you plan to do that without knowing how to destroy the crystal?'

'Should we ask General Zardoure?'

'Probably yes, tomorrow.'

'Of course.'

'So I was wondering…' Kiera was cut off by a loud crash coming from the park.

I swung around to look at the direction in which it came from.

'What…was that?!'

'Let's find out…'

**Earlier on…**

**Kage decided to take a walk in the park…**

**-Kage's P.O.V-**

The starry night and the quiet surrounding made a good mood to take a walk in the park with my friends.

'Is anyone still concerned about Darce?' my beautiful Jaslyn asked as we walked.

'No who cares it doesn't bother me.'

'If he attacks then we are done for.'

'Well he just lost recently and won't be coming any time soon, am I right to say so?'

'You are…'

Then a rustle in the bushes caught my attention, my eyes scroll towards it. The cold air blowed against the bushes making it more eerie. I stopped walking and stared right at the bush that was moving, what could it be? Some monster?

'Is something bothering you?'

'Did you see that? The bush moved.'

'Not that I saw but…'

Then the bushes began to rustle wildly, I pulled out my bladed star to defend everyone in case of attack. Its rustling shook of waves of leaves, then suddenly a small creature popped out of it.

'Huh?'

It was about 3' tall, it stood on two legs, had shiny grey fur, orange small eyes, pointed ears, it looked like a rabbit but different…

'It's just a little bunny, you can put away that weapon of yours.' Jaslyn approaches the creature.

'Umm…' I was unsure if it was safe to approach it.

Jaslyn bends down to its height and starts stroking its head.

'What a cute one.'

'Uhh…' Something wasn't right about it.

Then suddenly the creature bares its fangs and bites Jaslyn's hand.

'Ouch!' She pulls her hand away and backs off.

'Jaslyn! Are you okay?'

Her hand was bleeding fiercely, her facial expression told me she was in pain.

'Alright let me finish this pathetic creature.' With my weapon still in hand I toss it with might at the creature, but it repels it with ease with an energy barrier.

'What a creature…' Saijyn advances forward and unsheathes his undead sword and points it at the creature.

The creature then started to transform, it glowed a bright white and grey up to about 7' tall! Then as its glow clears, standing in front of us was a menacing monster, with the same facial features but more ferocious. It had a deep blue armor-shaped carapace shielding parts of its body, it then sprouted wings, wings shaped like those of a demon.

'What is this thing?!'

'Hehe.' The creature grunts.

It charged at us, Saijyn blocks his thrust with his sword, then I toss my star at his face but he deflects it with great speed. Roslyn from behind casts an ice bolt at it, Jaslyn pulls her bow out and fires a magic arrow at it, but it evades and kicks me in the face. Saijyn darted at the creature, then it spun around to knock him down. It then turned its attention to the Jaslyn, I toss my star again at the creature which to my shock bounces off the back of its neck. It turned around back facing me and puts his hand facing me, it gathered energy in its hand and fired a bomb of energy at me which sent me flying back. It turned back at Jaslyn and Roslyn, Roslyn charges at it first but it smashes her down with a hard elbow shot to her face. Jaslyn aimed her bow quickly at it, but it speeds behind her and throws a forceful shot to her spine. Just as it was about to finish us all off with a powerful spell, a strong beam from above hits it with full force and got its attention. Hovering above was Bobcat and Rhodo.

'So what do we have here?'

'Grrr…'

'Who are you, what do you want with us?'

'Hehe, you can guess boy for now I need to go.'

'No you won't!' Bobcat charges at it but it tosses an energy bomb on the ground and the smoke from the explosion allowed it to escape.

'Damn it! What the hell was that thing?'

'We don't know, not yet but let's get these guys some help.'

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

When I arrived at the scene, Bobcat and Rhodo was helping Team Kage up, there was a battle.

'Bladey and Kiera hi, great would you mind getting these guys some help?'

'What just happened?'

'A fight, with a strange creature…'

He explains the situation to us…

'Where did it go?'

'We have no idea.'

I don't sense any strange aura, they were caught by surprise so they didn't sense it either…

I tapped my forehead and a beam from my Eye of the Gods shot out, I examined the surrounding for traces of where he could have went. None.

'Ugh…'

'No?'

'None. Now we got another problem on our plate, guess Darce's death has got to wait.'

'Yeah…'

After helping them, we had to head to bed, we stayed up long enough with still no plans to destroy the crystal but now we need to find out more about that killer creature. I headed to my bedroom and fell on my bed, due to fatigue, I plummeted into deep slumber as quickly as I could…

The next morning I was awoken by another crashing sound…

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7-Monster Revealed

Chapter 7-Monster revealed

I sprang out of bed, I got changed, grabbed my items got outside to check what happened. There was a huge crash in the courtyard, I sped over to the courtyard, and I could see a fight took place earlier on. The place was slightly damaged, some walls were cracked, and there was a hole in the wall as well with debris all over the floor. Right by the hole, was Mom and Dad, they were helping General Zardoure and group. I went over to check on them.

'So what just happened here?'

'Some bunny guy, don't know why he is here or what he is, but he was powerful.' Zardoure answers.

I looked over at Elnora and Ornous, their wounds were dry, this happened only a few seconds ago…

'You alright?'

'Feeling faint…' Zardoure was trying to help Elnora who was staggering.

Dad helped Ornous up who looked like he was going to faint as well, they looked really pale, almost as pale as I was. I tapped my forehead and my Eye of the Gods glanced at their wounds, they had their blood sucked out…

'You had a lot of blood taken…'

'Yeah, the creature bit us and tore our skin open, then our blood was drained…'

A vampire and a bunny? No way, let me recall what he the description was from last night. Shiny grey fur, blue carapace, orange fierce eyes, long bunny ears, sharps fangs and demon wings…

'What the hell man…'

'I know, its mind boggling.'

'Hmm, were you aware that last night there was an attack on Kage from the same creature as well?'

'Really?'

'Yes. I haven't yet checked on them, let's go now.'

'Okay then. Get them some help, we need to investigate, my king and queen.'

'No problem.'

Zardoure and I headed to where Kage's team was sent to. On the way Zardoure told me his story of what the attack was like.

'So what really happened?'

'I will tell you from start.'

'Go for it.'

**-Zardoure's P.O.V-**

We were sensing some strange energy around the courtyard so we went over to take a look. We entered but saw an empty area but we could still sense the strange aura, it was very near.

'Strange, it has to be here, the aura is coming right from here.'

Elnora looked around to see if there was anything, grandpa's eyes were scrolling around. I tried to sense the area, I focused on the aura, and it came from above? I looked up and saw a menacing creature, a bunny demon hovering over us!

'Guys look out he's above us!'

They swing around to look up, the creature hissed and pounced on Ornous, who pulled out his axe, I jumped in front of him to knock it down.

'Who the hell are you?!'

'Grr…'

He charged at me, I quickly drew my Pentium sword and swung at it, but he blocks every hit I threw at him. My sword fumed red and I sliced the air, waves of red energy flew at it but misses it, it evades and charged at Elnora, it grabs her and tears the flesh on her shoulder open, and started draining blood!

'Hang on Elnora!' I ran over to kick the bunny guy down.

'*hiss*!'

'Take this!' I point my sword at it and blasted a strong energy wave at it.

As the light clears, the bunny guy was not in my line of sight. I turned around and the bunny guy was there and smashed me to the wall, I had cracked it open and put a hole there. Then he pounces on Ornous, and bites his back. He struggles to get him off but his efforts were futile, Elnora tosses a magic bolt at the creature but it doesn't get him off. She was about to faint, grandpa was fading too, I picked myself up and ran towards it, with all my might I threw a thrust at it with my sword sending it back, then it flies off. Grandpa's wound was dry yet he was in pain, what is this monster up to…?

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

'Hmm, intriguing…'

'Yeah, we really don't know why it is attacking us.'

We entered where Kage and company were being held at, they were in bed being checked on by doctors.

'Hey guys, how are you all now?'

'Better already.'

'So how's your wounds?' I asked as I peered to look at their bandaged wounds.

'The blood is still dry in my hand.' Jaslyn looks at her hand where she got bit.

Strange, it's after our blood, but why…?

'Hey Zardoure.'

'Yeah?'

'You can stay as long as you want here I will need to investigate further.'

'I can investigate as well.'

'Umm yeah, but I need to think over this for a bit and come back to you later, gather some information, see you in a bit.'

'Alright then see ya.'

I left the room and started thinking of this mysterious killer…

So we know he wants blood but why doesn't he go for weaker people like the citizens? He wants Melympian blood specifically, it has to be but what for? I paced around my room for almost half an hour, thinking of what possibilities it could be. Then Kiera came in through my room.

'Hi Blade.'

'Hey Kiera what's up.'

'Wanna go out?'

'Yup sure.'

So we headed for the gardens to take a walk, I was still thinking about the mystery killer.

'You look so distracted, like you're thinking of something all day.'

'It's about the mystery killer, I still don't know what its purpose is…'

'Oh, I see, well forget that for now and just relax.'

'Hmm yeah maybe.'

We were walking around the fountain when I sensed a strange vibration, it could be near.

'I sense something, it could be near.'

'What? Where?'

'Not sure, it's close though. Keep your guard up.'

I glanced around, nothing was to be seen, and then a weird vibration approaches.

'Has to be near right Kiera?' I said while still glancing around.

No answer…

'Umm, Kiera did you hear me?' I raised my voice a little.

I flipped around to look and the bunny guy was there! He had clutched onto her back, legs wrapped around her, arms strangling her and covering her mouth. It had sunk its fang deep into her shoulder.

'You!' I toss a lightning bolt at the monster, which makes it hop off her.

I rushed to her aid, she nearly collapsed but I caught her.

'Alright start talking why are you here, who are you?!'

'Hehe, not until you give me all your blood!'

'Blood?!' I put Kiera down and charged him.

I drew the Blade of Melympus and smashed the ground, a lightning shockwave flew at him and made him drop down. Then I nearly impaled him in the face but he catches my blade.

'Talk!'

'Fine then.' He pushes the edge away and hops to his feet.

I glare at him with my ferocious expression.

'I am Tharkesh, I am a special breed from the Wight Pact, I was sent here to gather Melympian blood to awaken the Wightish Titan.'

'A wight?!'

'Yes that's right, I require your Melympian blood, genuine born Melympian or blessed Melympian blood doesn't make a difference, I need it to awaken Vorshea the Titan.'

'What for?!'

'The titan will be used to destroy everything so we Wights may rule the realm…'

'So that's it heh, how strong is this Titan exactly?'

'He will wipe out a planet if wants to.'

'But how?!'

'Inside him sealed away, is a key, the key will be used to transform to any weapon, whatever weapon you turn it into, it can destroy a planet.'

Wait a weapon that can destroy a planet…If my Blade of Melympus absorbs it, I can destroy the revenant crystal to beat Darce…

'Where is he then?'

'In a pod in my Wight Pact clan.'

'Where does your clan dwell?'

'It's top secret boy, now give your blood up.'

'Never…'

I charged at him with full force, now marks the battle that will save the world.

Will Tharkesh be defeated? Or will the Titan Vorshea destroy the world? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8-The Wight Pact

Chapter 8-The Wight Pact

Tharkesh approaches me with an evil grin on his face, I knew this would not be an easy fight as I sensed his power was outrageous. Then began to run towards me, he wasn't moving very fast so I hopped into the air and started blasting waves of lightning bolts. The dust clouds covers him so I couldn't see if he took any damage, I sensed him coming he took little damage. He dashes out of the dust clouds and came right for me, I ducked over his punch he threw and slashed my sword down on him, thinking I could cut him apart but I was mistaken, his carapace was in-penetrable! I kept thrashing my sword on him but he blocks my hits with one hand.

'**Rhyouken**!' My whole body flared a dark green aura and my speed multiplied greatly, I was able to hit him but he wasn't too hurt from it.

I kicked him down to solid earth and put my hands in front of myself, waving them around in a pattern before aiming at him again.

'**Lightning attack!**' A medium-sized green energy sphere formed and shot at him.

He jumps over the attack and points at me, then numerous beams flew out from it towards me. I managed to deflect all of the beams, then as I turned back, Tharkesh was gone! I turned back around and he was in my face, I was staring right at his mid-section, with a single strike he sent my flying back down to the ground. I landed with a great impact, the path I landed on cracked, I struggled to pick myself up but Tharkesh was coming right for me. Just before he got to me, Lyca appears! He pounces onto Tharkesh and mauls him fiercely.

'Lyca?'

'Don't worry Lord BladeRend, I got this.'

I looked over to see Kiera trying to get up, she managed to summon Lyca to help me. She drew Abyssal scar for the first time and ran towards Tharkesh, she swung it at him and put a cut through his right wing. He yells out in pain, blue blood was dripping down its wing, I seized the opportunity, powering up into **Super Animus **I darted at him and sliced the air a couple times, energy waves knocked him far back. I was about to finish him off when suddenly he shot a huge beam from his mouth and engulfed Kiera and I. I felt the burning pain throughout my whole body, we flew back a few meters and laid on the ground. I reverted back to normal due to pain and exhaustion, Tharkesh slowly approached us and when he finally reaches us.

'Now I will have your blood…'

He picked me up first, he bit into my right arm and I could feel blood from my right arm being drained out. The pain stung a lot, it felt really overwhelming, it was difficult to withstand, my vision was blurring out. I was staring into Tharkesh's face when a thin blade stabs into his side of the head, Kiera stabbed him and kicked him off. I was feeling weakened from the attack, I felt like I couldn't clench my right fist. Kiera points her sword at him and a huge blast of blue energy shot towards it and knocked him far back. The light cleared and Tharkesh got up.

'Well then, with that, I have enough blood to reawaken Vorshea, prepare to see your reign end.' He flies away.

'Damn...Should have finished him off…' I said in a weak voice

'Let's get some help first.' We walked together back to the safety of the castle for help.

Mom and Dad saw us and rushed to our aid.

'What just happened to the two of you?'

'Alright I'll tell you.' So I explained to them their purpose and what they were.

Dad looked very puzzled from my explanation.

'Wights…I thought they had been extinct long ago.'

'You know about them?' Mom was bandaging my arm as I spoke to Dad.

'Well your grandfather fought them long ago, sealed them away and only till now they prepare to awaken Vorshea.'

'What should we do?'

'We need to find their base.' Dad uses his Eye of the Gods to stare into the air then he looks back at us.

'So what did you find?'

'There's trace, I think we will let someone else find the base and infiltrate.'

'But I can go.'

'No rest first, you don't have your right arm for now, so you can't go. If they fail then you can take over.'

'Who's going?'

'Hmm…I think I will decide later.'

'Alright then.'

I could still feel my weakened right arm, unable to flex it. I just hope this doesn't happen to too many people…

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9-Team Fight Match

Chapter 9-Team fight match

So I heard there was going to be an announcement about some competition, I had to head to the meeting area. Where I heard it? It was the elders gossiping loudly, I could hear them full well but I was unsure about what kind of competition. With my right arm still bandaged I went over to the meeting room to check out what it was.

I entered and the room was air conditioned for some time, the air was moderately cold in the room. Everyone was waiting for Dad to arrive and make the announcement, most of the Melympians were already there waiting. Wait how did they know about this as well? Weird…

I went forward to sit with my mates on a couch to the side, it was a long orange couch with a big coffee table in front.

'Hey Bladey's here.' Akira sees me approaching.

'What's with your arm?' Xend points to my injured arm.

'It was the Wight, he attacked me and Kiera.'

'Oh, I see now.'

'How'd you guys know about this competition too?' I said as I jump over the coffee table.

'Competition? We only know it's a meeting.'

'Oh I see, I just over heard some elders.'

'What kind of competition?'

'Don't know, never mentioned, I only heard about a competition being held.'

'Alright, good enough.' Akira then kicks back, puts his legs on the coffee table and puts his hands behind his head to relax.

'So who told you guys about the meeting?'

'It was Kaitlin who told us, you should ask her.' Xend points his thumb over to her.

'Kate?'

'Oh Zardoure told me that.'

'Right, I see now.'

I then rested my head on the backing of the couch, then after a few minutes, Dad and Mom came in.

'Alright some of you may know, some may not, but there will be a competition before we attack the Wights. The competition will be a fighting competition.'

I look at Kiera beside me, she shrugs and we look back at Dad.

'It will be a called Team Fight Match, and yes it will be a team fight match just like the name.'

I look at Akira, he looks back and raises an eyebrow, and then we look back at Dad.

'It will take place three days from now at the battle arena.'

I look at Xend and he looks at me then swipes his hair bangs, then we look back at Dad.

'For more information you can take a look at the notice board outside the arena.'

I look over to Kaitlin at the end of the couch, she tilts her head and back, I nod my head and we look back at Dad.

'Any questions?'

'Umm what teams will there be?' Bobcat asks.

'You get to choose.'

'Awesome.'

'Is there a reward? Or is it just for fun?'

'There will be a prize, it's a mystery for now of course.'

My team then looks at each other, smiles then look back.

'Well that will be all, dismissed.'

Then everyone starts leaving the room, we got up from the couch and left the room as well. On the way out towards the Burger Mania restaurant we starting talking about the competition.

'Competition…Hmm I wanna beat Xend in it.'

'We are a team what are you saying you fool?'

'Yeah I will still beat you.'

'You can't attack your team dumbass.'

'I will beat you in speed, I will win faster than you.'

'Oh you're kidding me.'

'No, haha!' Akira laughs at BladeXend.

'Jerk.' Xend turns away.

Always the same, always have been, always will be and I wonder why too.

We got a table at the restaurant and sat down, ordered our meals.

'I want a…double beef burger.' Akira orders first.

'Triple cheese and chicken burger.' Xend said with a grin.

'Hah, you're gonna puke.'

'Shut up.'

Akira sticks out his tongue and turns away.

'Fish fillet burger please.' Kaitlin orders.

'Double chicken.' I always loved eating chicken most.

'Double fish fillet burger.' Kiera orders hers.

'That will be all thanks.'

'Okay we will get to you as soon as possible.' The waitress leaves to do her thing.

I realized something, in the competition we cannot attack our team mates, obviously I don't want to hurt them, but I can finally take on Kage, we will see how good you really are against me. I was pondering over the competition while looking at the table, hands clasped together then Kiera puts her hand on my shoulder.

'Your arm getting better?'

'Kinda yes. Your wound?'

'Should be gone by the competition.'

'I hope so, same for mine.'

'You excited?'

'Yeah, I'm going to fight Kage if possible, if not then maybe next time.'

'Still bearing a grudge?'

'Maybe…'

The waitress came and served us our food, I got my double chicken burger which I finished in a few bites, I finished fries quickly too. Then I thought I had to begin training even if I only had my left arm, but I was a right hander so it would get difficult…

**Meanwhile General Zardoure has his own problems…**

**-Zardoure's P.O.V-**

I was watching Grandpa, Ornous hovering in the sky while training. He showed me a lot of his moves, his magic and melee attacks, I figured I can adopt them, I was half titan and we had this ability in our blood which we can adopt moves just by seeing them at least once. Then after some time he tires and takes a rest, landing down and sitting on a park bench.

'I will get you some water gramps.'

'Oh thanks.'

I went to the bar to get water then I saw a shadow in the alleyway, I could hear two people having an argument and I decided to take a look. To my surprise it was Elnora and some guy arguing, so I went forward. The guy was about 6'5-6'6, wore a black leather jacket with a blue undershirt, he was wearing black pants as well, his blue eyes pierced at Elnora, brown hair covered his face slightly. I could see some of his tattoos on his hands. Then I saw Elnora slapped the guy, he then turns and walks out, knocking my shoulder as he passes me.

'Hey!' I exclaimed while annoyed by his unruly behavior.

'Zardoure don't bother.' I looked at Elnora, she seemed upset.

I went forward to ask her what just happen.

'So what just happened?'

'He's been pestering me for some time now.'

'In what regard?'

'He wants me to be his girlfriend, but no I will never cheat on you.'

'When did he start doing so?'

'It has been a couple months, ugh it's just so frustrating.' She looks down.

'Next time if you see him, just call for me to blast him to space.' I clench my fists.

'Look you don't understand he is a powerful fighter too, I've seen him kill someone in front of me.' She didn't dare to look at me.

'What?! Why?'

'He wanted to prove he was strong…'

'That's just retarded…'

'Argh, I hate him so much now!' She began to look really frustrated.

'Now, let's just calm down, don't think about this for now.'

'How can I not think about this?!' She looks at me with an angry look.

'Look, I did you no wrong, I don't know why you want to brood over this matter but it's not worth it.'

'Because you don't know how I feel!' She raises her hand about to slap me as well, but I maintained my serious and stern face, her hand stops before it hits me.

'Don't…'

'What's the matter…?' A voice came from above, it was grandpa he lands down slowly with his arms folded, between Elnora and me.

She then lowers her hand, tears started flowing down her face.

'Easy there Elnora, just tell me how I can help.' I began to worry.

'You can't…' She puts her hands to her face to sob.

'If you do not act, this will not stop.' Ornous said in his somewhat intelligent voice.

'Should I go after him now?'

'No! He will kill you! He is a murderer!'

'I am strong okay! I'm rising to godhood and once I do, a mere citizen will not threaten us, he will marvel at us.'

'Go if you must but careful.'

'That's right I will, but it's best that he's careful as well.' I dart off into the sky to find the guy.

'He will succeed, don't worry Elnora, but you need to behave yourself, don't hurt the innocent such as my grandson.'

'Sorry…I just, got mad.'

'Understandable, in a way…'

I flew around in the sky till I saw that same guy in the streets then I landed down right in front of his face. He seemed startled by my appearance.

'You again?' The guy said with a rude tone.

'Ah you must be, the guy.'

'Name's Larry, stay out of my way.'

'Stay away from my woman then.'

'Oh so you must be General Zardoure, why not you give up the girl or I make you.'

'Never.'

'Grrr…'

He pulls out a gun and points it at me, I just grin at him, everyone around started screaming and running away.

'Try, you won't succeed with that.'

'Why you!' He fires the bullet at me but I blocked the bullet with my right index finger.

'Hehe, told you so big guy.'

'What…What are you?!'

'Well, soon a god.'

I quickly hurl an energy ball at him which knocks him to the ground. Then I cast a magic chain spell on him to bind him within my grasp.

'You're coming with me.'

'No wait I'm sorry, please let me go!'

'No chance.'

I speed off to the castle and pulled him towards the dungeon, Elnora and Ornous were having a talk with King Blazerdon.

'Hey guys how's it going?'

'Zardoure?' Elnora was surprised.

'Told you.' I smile at her, she smiles back, and she began to feel happier I could see.

'So that is?' King looked at us with a puzzled expression.

'Someone who pestered Elnora, shall I bring him to the dungeon?'

'Sure.'

I dragged him all the way through the dungeon hallways to find an empty cell to throw him in.

'Stay there, bye!'

'Dirty little melympian!'

'Hey you started it, see you!'

'Argh!'

I walked off back towards the outside, a job well done.

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

We had finished our lunch and exited the restaurant.

'You guys going to start training for the competition?' Asks Kaitlin as we walked back home.

'Well Xend is coming with me to train.'

'No I am coming with you to beat you.'

'Fine, let's go, see you guys!'

They dart off to the sky while arguing…again.

'What about you guys? Blade and Kiera.'

'What do you say Kiera?' I looked at her.

'I need to let my wound recover, or maybe…' She then taps her left shoulder, the blue heal mark appears and heals her wound, it disappears.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I had that too.' I did the same and healed my arm.

'We could start training later today.' Kiera puts her arm over my shoulder.

'Yeah.'

'Well, I thought I could join you guys?' Kaitlin asks.

'No problem.'

Then while walking back we ran into Kage's group…just my god damn luck…

'BladeRend…Long time no see.' Kage grins at me.

'Hmph.' I walk past them without greeting.

'Why the attitude?'

'Don't ask.'

'Hi you guys.' Kaitlin greets.

'Hey, at least you would give a warm greeting.'

'Alright we should go, we haven't got all day.' Saijyn says.

'Oh yes we do, it's only noon.'

'The competition is in three days…' Jaslyn said as she folds her arms.

'So what, even if it was today I would win it.'

'Wonder how you can count on that.'

'Heh better than you.'

'You really have to Kage…' Saijyn says and turns away.

I turn around and glared at him, my expression began to change to an enraged expression. Kiera saw me and went forward to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head with her concerned face. Kage looks at me then grins widely.

'I'm going to beat you Kage, I don't care what anyone says.'

'You think so? Wow, I should beat you right here, but Nah.'

'Kage don't, please.' Jaslyn holds his hand.

'I will do that instead then!' I seethed and I put my hand in front about to charge energy, then Kiera held my hand.

I looked at her and she shook her head again.

'Try it then.'

'Grrr…'

My hair began glowing, I was about to power up into the Super Animus. Then Kiera pulls me away, Kaitlin went towards them.

'We should go sorry.'

Then they leave us alone.

'See, this is why I want to beat him.'

'Don't worry, we know he's not nice, we are on your side.'

'Good then, thanks.'

'Let's go find a spot to train, definitely not the magic chamber, we would be too tired.'

'Hmm, I know where.'

I signaled them to follow me.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10-Warm up rounds

Chapter 10-Warm up rounds

We headed for a big plains just outside the walls of the castle, we landed down as we flew here. The air was breezy, sunlight was minimized due to the number of trees surrounding the area. The temperature was moderate, not cold at all, not hot at all. It was just about the perfect area to do some training for a big fight in the competition.

'So, triple threat?' I asked.

'Actually…' Kaitlin walks over to a tree and sits under it.

'Not training sis?'

'Let me see what you kids can do first.'

'Fine, Kiera let's go.'

'Yeah alright!'

We were about to begin, then…

'So…do we use weapons?'

'Hmm…' Kiera puts her finger to her chin.

'One sec you two.' Kaitlin gets up and zaps away for a minute then returns.

'What just…'

'Okay just checked the notice board, it'll be three rounds, unarmed round, no transformation round and lastly full force round. Each ten minutes.'

'Okay then.'

Without any transformation nor weapon I got ready to train with Kiera.

**-Akira and Xend's Training-**

Akira and Xend interlocked their hands, trying to wrestle each other but they both won't budge.

'AAAARRGGGHHH!'

'AAAAAAGGGGGGHH!'

They were screaming at the top of their voices in the middle of a barren field, trying to surpass each other in the fight.

'Come on…I need power!' Xend screams.

'Grrrgh…'

They try with all their might to push each other down but they both appear to be on the same level of strength and power. Then they released their hands after much trying to wrestle each other.

'Okay, it's going to take a lot more to fight you.'

'You bet…' Xend said while panting, Akira was panting as well.

**-BladeRend's P.O.V-**

After exchanging hits for ten minutes, the round was over and it was a draw. Considering we had about the same strength at my base form, I was wondering what I could do at Super Melympian, bet Kage won't be able to beat that. So we paused the fighting, there would be a minute of rest before resuming, that's very little considering my lack of stamina I would lose too much energy within ten minutes, I might not have enough to power up to the Super Melympian, that might be a problem although I still have other options and paths to take. We were sweating profusely, sweat was dripping off our faces and onto the ground.

'*huff* Pretty good, Blade.'

'You too.'

'So it's a minute of rest you two.'

'Yeah, ok.'

My stamina was about…90% estimated fair enough for the first round, but the more tired I get the more energy I am going to deplete so this may not be what it seems.

Next round I drew my Blade of Melympus and poised to fight, Kiera drew Abyssal scar and prepared to fight as well. Then we charged at each other and clashed our swords, I seem to be a little better at swords and melee than her. Still she's a great fighter, exceptionally strong at range, decently strong at melee she will definitely have a good chance at winning the competition.

After some rounds of our swords colliding, Kiera sheathes the sword and pulls her majestic bow out. I'd rather stick with the way of the sword, I gripped tight onto my Blade of Melympus. Then she began an intense rapid fire of arrows, they all flew violently towards me from different angles. I quickly summoned the Eye of the Gods to aid me, I saw where the arrows were heading for, so I flew straight up where they would not hit me, instead they hit the ground causing a medium explosion but seemed fairly deadly to me. Then she shot multiple arrows while flying right at me, I deflected the arrows back and charged at her. She then kept her bow and put her hands in front of her then started shooting continuous cyan blue orbs of energy right at me, I blocked all of them with the sword and I reached her, slashing my sword a couple times sending strong lightning energy waves at her which made her plummet to the ground. I pointed my sword at her, gathering all the energy I could.

'Now killer sword blast!' A strong green beam shot out from the tip of my sword and flew right towards her.

Kiera quickly gets up, pulling out her bow and firing arrows while running to the side. I dodged all the arrows swiftly, but with hast she tosses more energy orbs at me. I ducked under them and landed to the ground, I sprinted at her then tossed a lightning bolt at her, then she threw an energy orb at it. The collusion made them explode, the smoke masked my vision for seconds, Kiera pops out of the clouds with her sword in hand about to slash me, I duck under the attack and elbowed her on the back. That was the first hit of the match, like finally!

'Phew finally I get one hit, only in when the second match was about to finish.'

'You're pretty fast heh.'

'Let's do this.'

She charges towards me, firing magic arrows at me, I prepared to dodge when she quickly switches her bow to trusty Abyssal scar which then she swings it a couple times to send waves of energy come flying at me. I put the blade on my back and put my hands in front of me, a large green sphere forms and I launch it forward making all her projectiles go up in flames. And before I knew it…

'Time up, rest for the last round.' Kaitlin calls out, still sitting under the tree fanning herself despite the weather not even being hot.

We both stowed our weapons, panting hard and whole body drenched with perspiration. The next round would allow transformation, now I can prove what I can do as a Super Animus.

'That was one heck of a fight you got there Blade.'

'You too Kiera, you seem as fast as I now.'

'No one beats you in speed, but I have improved I can tell.'

'That's right.'

Estimated energy left was 65%, I was draining out quickly from dodging all the attacks. The next and final round will be going downhill, I'm going to drain energy very rapidly due to the current fatigue. I need to utilize all I had left to transform quickly to get it done as fast as I could. I kinda got the idea now, of what the plan should be, for me at least.

The one minute was up, it was time for the last round.

'Okay now go for it.' Kaitlin said in a raised voice so we could hear.

So it began, Kiera began to power up, shouting out loud. I did the same, I began yelling loudly, powering up as much as I could. My hair and eyes glowed, an aura outlined my body saber-like teeth form from my canines, and my skin was getting red from the increased blood flow as my blood vessels puff out. I was frowning madly due to the energy I was putting out, baring canines.

Kiera's ears changed to wolf ears, a wolf tail appears, her eyes turn red, her canines lengthen as well and she looked like a fierce wolf being. Her body flared with blue, I flared green and it was going to be an epic face off. We charged at each other and hit our knees together, and this was only the taste of power. Kaitlin watches us, impresses by our fighting skills, I am still curious what she could do best. I was eager to fight her as well, just to find out what strength she held within her grasp.

'Skip the warm up shall we? I don't think I got much energy for it.'

'Yeah same.'

So she was getting tired too, what a coincidence and how very convenient for me, but this is just a practice no big deal oh well…

'AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!' I holler at the top of my voice, putting out even more energy.

Energy surged through me like crazy, I felt my strength increase tremendously by the moment as my hair lengthened, spiking backwards, and eyebrows flaring up. My eyes changed from a solid emerald green pupil to an emerald green trimmed with dark green. The skin under my eyes appeared a dark blue trim, the transformation to Super Melympian struck awe into those who witness its glory.

'Yes, this is my Super Melympian, time to finish this.'

'Amazing.' Kiera said with her mouth agape.

'Now, let's continue.'

'Yeah.'

My energy was down to 48% approximately, the transformation itself has exhausted me a fair bit and from henceforth it will take more energy to maintain this form.

We charged at each other, exchanging blows first then we finally drew weapons to continue the fight. We hit our swords together, trying hard to push each other back. Then backed off and tossed a lightning bolt at her, but she gracefully deflects it with a strike from her sword. Then I charged back at her with barrages of punches and kicks which she dodges all of them well. Then I backed away again, shooting hundreds of energy blasts at her, she places her arms in a cross to block them. I carried on shooting away at her, in attempt to try to get a hit. Then a vibration approached from behind, I flipped around and I see an arrow coming right for my face, I quickly bend my back backwards to evade its wrath. I flipped back up and Kiera was coming right towards me. I jumped high over her to dodge her attack, then I spun around to try to get another hit but low and behold she wasn't there. She just disappeared like thin air, then I sensed aura above, she was airborne and began firing arrows at me. I dodged as I flew up at her, she switches to the sword and throws a slash making a blue energy wave fly at me. I hopped over it quickly, then I put my palm right at her to blast her. When the light clears, she disappeared again?! What the hell…How is she doing this?

'Over here!' Kiera called out with a grin, she was standing on the ground.

'How are you doing that?!'

'Hehe, its wolf magic.' She giggles.

'Uh?' I looked at her confused.

'Nevermind, let's go.' She resumes the fight by charging towards me.

I put my hands in front of me and blast beams of green energy at her, but she sidesteps them to evade them. I formed another sphere to fire a lightning buster but…

'Alright that's enough time's up.'

With about 30% energy remaining, I had to power down. With a deep exhale, I reverted back to normal. Feeling exhausted and tired out, I could feel my body's fatigue taking a toll, I could barely stand so I went down on my knees and then I lie down on the soft green grass.

'Good match.' Kiera says with a grin, she hasn't put out as much energy as I

'Yeah…' I said while exhausted.

'You alright?' She questions as she looks over at me.

'Too tired.' I managed to pant out.

'Yeah same.' She sits down.

'Well I guess no fighting for me haha!' Kaitlin laughs as she held out her two fingers.

'You little troll.' Kiera says as she pouts.

'Haha, don't worry you got a shot at me once the competition starts.' Kaitlin said as she stuck out her tongue.

'Good point.'

We were led back to the castle to rest, too tired to do any other activity we rest for the rest of the day. When the world plummets into darkness, stars fill the sky I went ahead to bed. I fell on my soft comfortable bed and fell asleep within minutes, I was that tired.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sunlight rays from the sunrise of outside. I was too tired last night I had forgotten to close the curtains! I pulled myself out of bed, got changed and went outside of my room, went to the dining hall to get some breakfast. I could see just about everyone was up and having breakfast, including Kage and company. The sight of them irked me, I just grabbed some hotdog buns and put them in a bag and ran outside. So what better place was there to have breakfast alone outside of the dining hall…? The battle tower, I flew up there to slowly savor my breakfast. I watched the plump and white clouds drift across the magenta skies like dragons slowly gliding across the air. Being alone was cool to me, but to some people alone wasn't the best thing. After finishing my meal I sat on the tower edges to stare at the far extending horizon of this world.

Before I knew it I sensed an approach of a few people behind me, I flipped behind and low it behold it was Kage and Jaslyn.

'Hi there.' Kage says with a grin

'The hell do you want?!' I frowned as I said in an angry tone.

'Why are you so mad? Here, let me give you something.' He picks something out from his pocket and passes it to me with a light throw.

I caught it gently, and examine it thoroughly. It was a dagger, bright steel blade, purple gem in the middle, red handle and was kept in a gold sheathe.

'What's this for?' I ask, still not in a better tone.

'Oh just a gift, see you then…' He and Jaslyn fly off.

Weird, he comes and hands me a gift, some dagger then runs off. I looked at the dagger, then I forcefully toss it to the floor. I bounced and lands on the other side of where I was sitting, I turn away back at the direction of the horizon I was facing. Then I gingerly turned back to look at the dagger, lying on the floor from my brutal throw in a fit. I approached it and examined it again, I looked down on the be-gemmed dagger and picked it up. I carefully examined it, wondering why he gave it to me.

Then I sensed another approach, from the distance I see two auras. One was light blue and another deep blue, it was Roslyn and Saijyn heading towards me.

'So you did take Roslyn's dagger…' Saijyn says in a serious voice.

'What the hell?! Kage gave me this!' I felt rage building up within me.

'He told me you took it.'

'What the god damn hell?! He tricked me!?' I felt a great sense of anger building fast.

'Hand it over.'

'Take the stupid dagger! You know what?! Screw all of you!' I hurled the dagger at them with all my might and dart off into the air.

'KAGE! I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!'

I headed straight for the hills at the back of the castle, I couldn't believe Kage just did that to troll me. I touched down on one of the hills, thinking about what he just did.

'He really did that to get me in trouble?! I will kill him!' I was seething in rage…I couldn't help it and had to let out anger.

'GRRR...' I clenched my right fist tightly till my palm bled slightly.

'WRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!' I screamed at the top of my voice, the earth under me shatters into bits of rubble, I instantly turned into Super Animus, waves of energy emitted around me that destroyed the land.

'When I get my hands on you…Your ALL MINE!'

After exhausting my energy quickly, I powered down back to normal. Still enraged about Kage, I knew I had to finish him during the competition…

**Days passed and the competition day came…**

Finally the day has come, the competition day, this was my only chance I must seize it. First thing in the morning I got done what I needed to, then went straight for the arena. I looked at the board, there would be a warm up round, I was against Kiera, and then there will be a rumble match where everyone fights everyone which was also a warm up.

Then approaching from behind was the rest of my team, they all landed right by me.

'Hey Bladey.'

'There will be a rumble, every man for himself.'

'I see…' Akira looks at the board.

'Just take a look at the board, after the first round I'm going full force on Kage.'

'Well it says here no transformation or weapons are to be used in the warm up.' Xend notices the note on the side.

'No transformations…'

'Yeah, too bad then.'

'I will just power up as far as I can.'

'That could work, but try not to aim us.'

'Of course.'

Then the gates opens, we enter to find ourselves in a large circular arena there were hundreds of seats, the battle floor was made of shiny tiles. We then made our way backstage to get ready for the warm ups. We were given our locker room so we could do our thing, it was just a matter of time before I can finally put an end to this.

I was sitting on one of the benches, using small piece of silky cloth to wipe my sword removing stains and what not.

'The first warm up round is with me, ready for action?' Kiera walks over to me.

'Yeah, I will need to save my energy for Kage though.'

'Totally fine, I don't expect to waste energy either.'

'Yeah, this is my only chance.'

'Go for it, we are with you.'

'Thanks.'

I sheathed my sword and as the handle guard hits the sheathe it makes a cling sound. It was about time that the warm up round started, we headed out to the arena. The place was already filled with the fighters who entered. The seats were occupied by spectators, the citizens. The elders had special front seats to have full view of the live action.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the first warm up round is about to begin.'

Then the gigantic arena floor was divided with magical barriers, it was divided into 9 slots, one of the slots were empty.

'No transformations nor weapons. Now let it begin!'

So it starts, BladeXend vs Akira, Kage vs Saijyn, Bobcat vs Rhodo, BladeRend vs Kiera, Elnora vs Kaitlin, Ornous vs Zardoure, Jaslyn vs Roslyn, Yaguara vs Silverwind.

'Let's begin.'

'Yep.'

We ran towards each other and collided with a large strike, this was just the beginning.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11-The rumble

Chapter 11-The rumble

I was staring right at Kiera's face, who was standing right in front of me, our fists locked against each other's to start the first warm up round. The breeze blew against her long hair while she stared at me, then she grins at me. Then we back away from each other and began our relaxed-style of warm up, we threw light and weak attacks at each other, just to save some strength for the real deal.

'So Blade, going easy?'

'Definitely.'

'Alright.'

Our warm up consisted of only unarmed fighting for ten minutes, then when it was over, we were barely tired, the next round was the rumble I'm going to have a shot at Kage, perfect…

The magic dividers faded and everyone gathered. I glanced at Kage, he was not tired from his warm up either, he must be acting even if he isn't he won't beat me.

'Next round is the rumble, no weapons, no transformation, and you can attack anyone.' Dad announces the rules.

I grinned slightly as I looked at Kage, he looked slightly concerned.

'You can begin.'

Dad leaves the arena floor, then the fight begins. Everyone was running all over the place trying to get to each other. Rhodo and Bobcat battled out, Xend was chasing Akira who was running away, and then I looked at Kage. He was fighting with Saijyn but I didn't care, I'm going to take this chance…

No transforming? I will take him out just in my base form. So I powered up, slightly shouting, energy emitted from me, waves of wind was sent out from me and dust clouds were blown off the ground. Powering up finally got Kage's attention, he turns to look at me as he pauses his fight.

'Blade…' He looks at me as he says.

'It's time we fight!' I shouted at him.

I charged towards him and exchanged attacks for a bit, before Saijyn jumps in to aid Kage in fighting me. I managed to hold my own well against the two of them, it almost seemed too easy.

'Stop holding back you two!'

'Don't mock us.'

They claim to be fighting at their best, if so they this will be easy. It was time to bring it up a step with a Rhyouken technique.

'Rhyouken attack!'

My entire body flares with dark green and I dart at them with full speed, they didn't even see me come towards them, smashing both of them down to the arena floor. I put my hands facing them, while they were lying on the ground and I shoot volleys of green lightning waves at them. The explosion had caused dust clouds to cover them, but I continued to blast away until I felt them running out from the clouds and towards me, I quickly flew straight up as they emerged and I blast more lightning towards them.

Before I knew it a boulder from Kage was sent flying at me, alongside Saijyn's dark energy ball. I quickly held my hands up to block them, they felt very weak they must be slacking but Saijyn's was considerably stronger than Kage's attack. I quickly run at Saijyn and bash him down, grabbed his leg and tossed him out of the arena floor, he was out and now time for Kage to go down.

'So Kage, just the two of us…'

'Bring it, little prince.'

He gathers orange energy in his hand and tosses it at me but it dodge it, I shall make this quick then. I sped behind him and put my hand at him, all fingers pointed at him, energy started forming in my hand.

'Think you can do better than that?!'

He swings around, not seeing me coming behind him. A huge green energy blade shoots out from my hands and pierce at Kage, it pushed him all the way to the edge of the arena where he almost got knocked out but hangs on to the **Final Sword Cannon** and tries to push his way back in, it was difficult to push him all the way off the arena as I was still in base form.

'Final sword cannon…slash!' I jump up and slash him with the hundred meter long energy blade.

He was thrown off the arena from the one slash, it was one of my new ultimate attacks. I watch from a distance, Kage lying outside the arena, eliminated and now I can just relax. The magical blade dissipates and retracts, I glance around, and everyone was occupied with their own opponent while I had no one to battle, so I sat down and watched as the war wage before me.

No one attacked me for the rest of the rumble, Akira was thrown off by Xend, Kaitlin pushed off by Kiera, Zardoure pushed off by Ornous, Elnora pushed off by Ornous, BladeXend pushed off by Ornous, Jaslyn and Roslyn pushed off by Rhodo and Bobcat, Rhodo pushed off by Bobcat, Ornous pushed off by Bobcat and lastly Bobcat pushed off by Kiera. After that we were the last two, I had noticed Yaguara and Silverwind had forfeited, Kiera turns towards me and smiles then steps down the arena.

'BladeRend wins!'

I didn't do much to win, who cares I didn't come to win anyway. I went back to our locker room and met the rest of my team taking a rest.

'I could have thrown you off!'

'You didn't! Too bad, I win see I knew it, so don't you dare talk trash.'

'Grrr…Fine!'

Akira and Xend having their argument after the rumble, Kiera was sitting by a bench so I went over to her.

'Hey Kiera, thanks for giving me a win.' I said as I sat with her.

'No problem. I wasn't planning to win anyway.'

'Same here, could have let Bobcat or something.'

'Oh well, let's just wait for our next round.'

'Yeah, so who's up next?'

'Xend and Akira.'

'Oh I am going to enjoy this.' I said as I lied down on her lap.

After a while it was announced that Xend and Akira head to the arena.

'BladeXend and Akira, please head to the arena now for your match. Thank you.'

'Hehe perfect…' BladeXend says as he grins.

'Don't get cocky bro.'

'Says who?'

'Grrr, never mind!'

They head out of the room and went for their match. My eyes locked on the television screen, it was showing the arena and Xend and Akira emerges from the curtain, heading into their match. This ought to be one to remember…

Xend and Akira stood on one end.

'Now let's wait for Bobcat and Rhodo to come.'

So Bobcat and Rhodo was their opponent, let's see then. They should be on par unless some changes happened during their training.

'It is BladeXend and Akira versus Bobcat and Rhodo. You know the rules now begin the fight!'

The bell rang and the match begins. They were staring at each other for about a minute until they got in their fighting stance, Bobcat first rushed towards Akira. Xend tries to pummel Bobcat but fails, Akira flies up with Bobcat hot in pursuit, Rhodo's hair then turned into fire as his fire god spell initiates.

'So Rhodo, think you can take me down?' Xend says.

'Fairly difficult, I will try now though.' Rhodo says as he points at him.

'Come, I will show you.'

A blue energy sphere gathers quickly in Xend's palm and he tosses it at Rhodo with haste. Rhodo dodges and hurls a projectile of his own, a fireball about the same size as the sphere Xend threw which flies at Xend who ducks under it and elbows at Rhodo but he dodges and knock Xend on his back. Xend spins around to kick Rhodo which he manages to then grab his arm and elbow his chest area, they exchange several blows while Bobcat chases down Akira.

I watched in the locker room, through television the match going on.

'Why is Akira running?' I ask.

'Must be scared haha.' Kaitlin smiles as she watches Akira running all over the place.

Akira was sprinting round and round, randomly aimlessly.

'Come here you!'

'You will never get me!'

'Oh yes I will!' Bobcat tosses a fireball at his feet and he falls to the ground.

Bobcat picks him up and tosses him towards Xend, he catches him in his arms and put him down. Rhodo and Bobcat charged towards them but Xend quickly let out a strong outburst of light, they stop between their tracks, Xend runs at Rhodo and punches him down hard. He then dashes at Bobcat to ram him to the floor, he flies up then shoots out beams from both his hands, one headed for Rhodo and another for Bobcat. They both collide with a hard impact, there was a small crash but was loud, the dust clouds masked them slightly. But were they done?

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12-The real fights

Chapter 12-The real fights

The suspenseful moment, Xend was still airborne after his attack, was Bobcat and Rhodo down for the count?

He stares down on them for some time, there was no sign of activity until suddenly…

Both Bobcat and Rhodo ferociously pops out from the dust clouds and strikes Xend with force down, he was going straight for Akira but he quickly gets up and catches Xend, placing him down slowly. Akira quickly puts his hands together and launches a tornado wave at Bobcat and Rhodo who was going straight for them. The tornado pushes them far back into the air, the cross their arms to block it as much as possible, but Akira pushes on to try and gain some distance before Xend gets back up.

'C'mon man get up, I can't go on for too long.' Said Akira as he tries to get Xend to get back on his feet.

'Ugh…Trying.' Said Xend as he was trying to get up.

To counter Akira's attack, Bobcat and Rhodo quickly blasted a full power **Blazing Zephyr**. The swirl of fire was blasted from their combined stance, the blast had dissipated the tornado and came straight for Xend and Akira. That was when Xend finally mustered strength to get up and put his hands together, Akira gathered energy into his body. Then Xend let out a blast of his own towards the fiery attack, Akira let out an explosion of wind and energy. Xend's attack alongside Akira's managed to push the **Blazing Zephyr **away.

'Akira, stay here keep shooting them, I will close in.' Xend whispers to Akira.

'Alright.' Akira agrees and began firing bolts of whitish energy at Bobcat and Rhodo.

Xend flies high up to close in on them, Bobcat and Rhodo then brace themselves for any attack that Xend could throw at them whilst evading getting hit by any projectiles from Akira. Just before Xend reaches them, he sends out an energy wave from both his hands making Rhodo and Bobcat flinch for a moment before they both get struck down by Xend.

'Have some of your own medicine!' Xend yelled at them.

He reaches out his hand and forms a magenta bolt of energy, then with might he hurls it right towards Bobcat and Rhodo who were lying flat on the ground. The bolt collides with a hard impact, there was a huge explosion and everyone watched in awe. Xend and Akira were fairly tired, huffing and waiting for their next move. Their eyes locked onto where Bobcat and Rhodo were, watching intensely as Xend heads back to Akira's side.

'There, that was some attack.' Xend says softly to Akira.

'Yeah pretty good there Xend.' Akira says while putting his hand on Xend's shoulder.

Just as they thought they had Bobcat and Rhodo down for the count, a huge fiery beam of combined strength fires out from the cloudy mask of smoke and hits Xend and Akira straight on, they struggle to push the beam back. They exert all their power to fight against their attack, but their efforts were miserably futile, they lost control and got pushed all the way off the arena floor. They lost…

But Bobcat and Rhodo were the winners of this round, how lucky of them.

'Damn it!' Xend cursed and pounded the ground.

Akira looks at the ground solemnly.

Bobcat and Rhodo held their fists high in the air, the crowd cheers them on.

'Bobcat and Rhodo are the winners of the first round!'

The victorious pair head back to their room while Xend and Akira, defeated head back to our room slowly. I heard the door clink and open slowly, they were still unhappy about their loss I could see.

'Well that really sucked.' I said.

They didn't speak, they just sat down and looked at the floor. They both sigh occasionally.

'Hey its fine you will get more shots later on, and then you can pick up a win.' I told them.

'Alright then.' Akira said.

We waited for the announcement for who was going next, I was eager to find out who it was going to be. I really hoped I could get a shot against Kage.

Ten minutes of rest had passed and the next round was about to be announced.

'Next round, is Bobcat and Rhodo vs…Kaitlin and…Elnora!'

'Haha, this ought to one to remember, get out there sis.' I said to Kaitlin.

'Okay this is it wish me luck.' She said as she got up.

'Yeah good luck and do your best.'

She walks to the door and leaves the room, heading towards the arena for her match. Let's see who can pick up the win for this match…

She emerged from the shadow and reached the arena, everyone else was already there, Bobcat, Rhodo, Elnora were all waiting for her to begin the match. Elnora and Kaitlin shook hands, and prepared for their match.

'Let's give them our best performance shall we?' Asked Elnora.

'Sure.' Kaitlin replies.

The teams stared at each other, suspense grew within all of us, we were all itching for the match to begin and I watched from the locker room through the television in my room. Kiera by my side watched alongside with me, we were hoping Kaitlin would win this one.

'And let this round begin!'

So it began, they charged at each other, Kaitlin taking on Rhodo and Elnora taking on Bobcat. Kaitlin seemed to have the advantage over Rhodo who was blocking all her hits. Bobcat and Elnora were on par, the shots that Elnora threw were blocked and same goes for Bobcat as he threw punches and kicks together at the same time. Elnora was much skilled and managed to avoid getting a direct hit on her, to turn it up a notch Rhodo and Bobcat suddenly dart into the air and fire a giant fiery cannon at them. But they quickly run to the sides to avoid it, and when the light cleared the only one hovering in the air was Rhodo, arms folded and grinning widely.

Kaitlin looks around and Bobcat appears behind her and kicks her in the face.

'Damn that has to hurt.' I said while watching intently.

She staggers and covers her face slightly from the attack, Bobcat rushes at her and punched her several times before Elnora charges at them but Rhodo cuts her off and grabs her, throwing her to the ground and dropping an elbow over her abdomen. He then places his hand over her and engulfs her with flames, Bobcat then throws a powerful punch to Kaitlin in the stomach, making her gasp and Rhodo grabs her from behind and tosses her to the edge. Elnora quickly grabs Rhodo's ankle but Bobcat stomps on her head, her head bounced off the hard floor which made her break the grip as the pain made her release it. Kaitlin nearly slid off the edge but came running back towards Bobcat and Rhodo who began shooting rapid projectiles at her as soon as they caught sight of her trying to get back on the attack. She dodges gracefully all of their shots and fires a large magical sphere the size of her torso, from her palm and Bobcat and Rhodo dart away to avoid the attack.

From behind, Elnora elbows Bobcat on the shoulder and he falls to the floor but quickly gets up only to be gripped on the throat and before they knew it…

'Break! Round 2 in 1 minute.'

Elnora releases her grip, Bobcat and Rhodo regrouped, Elnora and Kaitlin did the same.

'Wow they could survive the first round with them, let's see how far they can go.' I said.

Xend and Akira got eliminated early from a ring out, they could have won but inexperience cost them. Since Kaitlin and Elnora were so much older, they had more experience and had better chance on taking down even the fire gods.

After a minute had passed, the next round began.

'Round 2 begin!'

Now weapons were pulled out, Bobcat pulls out his Reignbringer sword, Rhodo summons a shiny longsword to his aid, Kaitlin took her staff from her belt and Elnora draws a new sword.

'Come now, let's see what you really got.' Bobcat said while signaling them to come forth.

'Fine then if that is what you wish.' Kaitlin says, while pointing her staff at them.

Bobcat charged at Elnora and begin clashing their swords, the light reflected their blades and flashed everywhere. Kaitlin shot rapid bolts at Rhodo who deflected them with his sword.

'Rhodo has a sword…Cool.' I said while relaxing.

Rhodo then slices the air and a wave of fire was launched towards Kaitlin which she jumps over and she swipes the air and magical dust form a magical sphere which was tossed at Rhodo, Rhodo uses his sword to cut the projectile in half and it dissipates.

'How's that?' Rhodo said.

'Not bad Roddy, keep going.' Kaitlin answers.

They continue their battle, who will be the winners of this match? Find out soon enough.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13-Golden opportunity

Chapter 13-Golden opportunity

The battle raged on as I watched from the locker room, Xend and Akira still not too satisfied from their previous fight. I would understand, our whole family has a gene of hating to lose and they were no exception, same goes for me. Kiera by my side watched intently as well, through the high-definition television sitting on the table right in front of our comfortable seat. It was relaxing for us but on the contrary, it was intense for the fighters who were engaged in the current match. The round had only just began…

Kaitlin and Rhodo exchange projectiles, as the explosion sounds were clear to our ears. Bobcat and Elnora fought with their swords as the clanging sounds could be heard vividly. It was then, the fiery duo had an idea I sensed it. They surrounded themselves with flaming aura, whoever touches it would receive damage and they had made sure of that. Then with all their energy, they sent out a huge outburst of flames, scorching their surrounding including Kaitlin and Elnora. They groaned in pain as the embers struck them, forming red burns on their skin and they try their best to shake off the pain but Bobcat and Rhodo were already preparing for their strongest attack. With no time to delay, the two girls quickly form a magical shield, weakened from the previous attack they could not form a strong enough shield and a fiery blast shot towards them, the shield dissipates upon contact with the fierce attack. It hit them straight on, they were both knocked out cold.

'Damn, Bobcat and Rhodo can gain so much power in such a short period of time. How bizarre.' I said, from the locker room.

'They are pretty much the talented ones, I believe you have much more talent though.' Kiera said upon seeing the feat of strength.

'I don't know, you think so?' I probe.

'Definitely.' Kiera replies, smiling sweetly.

'Glad to hear.'

Kaitlin lay on the floor, face flat on the floor out cold and she was bleeding slightly. Elnora was dazed on the floor, sprawling and in pain.

'The winners by knock out, Bobcat and Rhodo!'

The crowd cheers them on even more loudly than earlier on, they seem to have getting a lot of attention. They raise their fists in the air, victorious over their second win. Then they walk over to Kaitlin and Elnora, then brought them to our doorstep.

I heard the door clink open and Rhodo places Kaitlin down on the couch.

'There all yours, all the best for your matches.' Rhodo said as he placed her down.

'Thanks, you too, we will take care of her.' I said, walking over to her and healing her slight burns and wounds.

She slowly regains consciousness and sits up.

'Crap damn it, I lost in the second round.' Kaitlin said while snapping out from daze.

'It's fine, you had a good fight out there.' Said Kiera, assuring Kaitlin as she put her hand on her shoulder.

'At least this isn't the only match, I can redeem myself in the next.' Kaitlin said as she got up.

'There is another match?' Xend and Akira said at the same time while standing up.

'Yes, there is, why are you so hyped up?' Kaitlin asks.

'Oh good, then we can redeem ourselves too.' Xend said while grinning.

'This time, we better win, got it?' Akira said to Xend, more serious than he usually is.

'Yeah, yeah but you better do it right as well, if not then you are going to get a beating.'

'Try me.'

So it's the usual drill, them going on and on arguing. While we waited for the next match, I sensed the presence of another being nearby, it was very close. I scanned the area, but there was not much I could sense. The aura was faint and weak, whatever it was it was no threat to us even though it feels somewhat familiar…

After some rest, the next match was about to begin.

'The next match is…Kage and Jaslyn, please head to the arena. And…'

Kage! It was his turn but against who? I waited anxiously for the announcement of who was facing him.

'BladeRend and Kiera please head to the arena.'

'YES!' I shouted and stomped my right foot.

'Chill man, let's go do this thing.' Kiera said slightly giggling.

'That's right, Kage you're going down.' I said.

I grabbed what I needed and ran out of the room, Kiera trying hard to keep up with me.

'Hey slow down!'

'Right, my bad. I'm excited.'

'Save your energy, for later. You will need to.'

'Of course.'

I slowed down as Kiera caught up with me and we made it to the arena, Kage and Jaslyn were waiting there already. We stepped up into the arena and approached them, the crowd went wild as they saw us. I glared at Kage, we stood a few feet away from each other, staring at each other.

'Alright let this match begin!'

Kiera grins and goes after Jaslyn, Kiera was exceptionally at a higher level of strength than her. It was obviously visible, that makes sure I will not have any distractions from Jaslyn.

'So Super Animus, not so strong without any transformation eh?' Kage said while smirking.

I then went into a fighting stance, feet spread apart and fist clenched.

'Not even that can stop me, without transformation I will just have to pull off a Rhyouken spell then I would have a decent amount of strength to beat you.' I said as I powered up with Rhyouken and a dark green aura surrounds me.

'Come then, let us see what you got.' Kage said, pointed at me.

I charged at him with hyper speed, knocking him down then I grabbed his leg and tossed him to the edge hoping to end this quickly. But he stops in the air just before he lands outside, then runs towards me and we exchange punches. His hits were all blocked by me and I managed to land a couple hits on him, I was slightly better than him even in my base form, well actually using my Rhyouken power up.

I glanced over to the side for a bit occasionally just to see how Kiera was doing, she did the same too and she was just able to block all Jaslyn's attacks as well. Since there isn't much to worry now, I just went all out on Kage.

It was the same few moves during first round, punches and kicks, basic lightning and energy attacks. Until we were told to stop our fight for the round.

'And that's it for round 1!'

We paused, I knew I had to reach my strongest state, Super Melympian. But that would be in the third round, right now we are just getting started…

Kiera and I regrouped, she was sweating a little bit, but I wasn't. Anyway she did well in that round, Jaslyn was already exhausted, pathetic. After the minute break, it resumes…

'And round 2 begins!'

I drew my Blade of Melympus and began firing projectiles from it towards Kage, who summons his bladed star and deflects some of them. He then tosses it towards me, and I quickly use my sword to strike it making it fly back towards Kage. He catches it with ease, smirking at me once again.

'I really hope that's not the best you can do Kage.' I mocked him.

'Well then try this!' He retaliates.

His bladed star glows a bright white and he hurls it right at me again, I use the melon bringer to stop it as I opened my palm to block the attack. It spun on my hand a few times before flying back at him.

'So…you were saying?'

'Grrr.'

He punches the ground and a shockwave came right for me, knowing I could get seriously hurt from that, I darted up into the sky and taking off airborne to avoid getting hit. Then from behind, a globe of ice forms around me and imprisons me.

I didn't notice Jaslyn had Kiera down temporarily, and she had snuck behind me to trap me.

'Damn it!' I screamed and thrashed the barrier but to no avail.

My slashes to the barrier in attempt to break free were futile as the barrier could not break. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14-Fight goes on

Chapter 14-Fight goes on

I rapidly struck the barrier imprisoning me, Jaslyn was outside smirking at me and Kage flew up to my level to laugh at me. Their face disgusted me, they enjoyed to see me in such a state, and if I could get out I would give them both a violent beating.

Striking the barrier could not help, so I would bring it up a level and blast the barrier with lightning but it still could not work. Then I looked at Jaslyn, she was holding up her hands in front of herself I realized she was the one maintaining the barrier, I just have to somehow take her down while still inside the barrier. Then, I looked at Kiera and she was trying to get up from being beaten down by Jaslyn, I quickly mind messaged her…

'Kiera, quick attack Jaslyn to free me.'

'Alright, on it.'

She then took off towards Jaslyn in the air, and put her hand on Jaslyn's back and blasted a strong energy wave directly on her, she was caught off guard and drops 20 feet down to the floor and coughed blood. Kage, stunned quickly charged at me.

'Rhyouken!' I shouted.

I sped towards Kage as well and smashed him down, right towards Jaslyn, they collided with a loud thud. Kiera and I put our palms facing them to prepare an attack, while they were still stuck in their little crater. A green sphere forms around my hand, Kiera created a blue orb on her palm and she launches it right at the crater while I shot a green beam at the crater as well. The attack made a huge explosion, half of the dust cloud was green and the other half was blue.

'Awesome attack.' Kiera praising me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

'You too, we really beat their ass.' I said, slightly grinning.

'Let's wait and see if they survive that.'

The dust clouds were now regular grayish brown, we landed down and waited while watching to see if they would emerge. If they didn't then we would win the match via KO, but we waited on anyway…

Then Kage's bladed star bursts out from the dust clouds and nearly hit us, but we side stepped it and as it came back towards us, I felt Kage coming up behind me so I turned towards him and they were charging at us. Kiera quickly deflected away the bladed star while I put both my hands facing Kage and Jaslyn, and fire a large wave of lightning to slow them down and also damage them slightly. When Kiera had got the bladed star out of the way, we both ran towards Jaslyn and Kage. While running, Kiera shot a magic arrow at them but Jaslyn shot an ice spike to counter it, Kage then stomps the ground and boulders appear, he launches them at us I managed to slice the one coming right at me but Kiera got hit in the face and falls to the floor from the impact. I quickly ran over to her to check how she was.

'Kiera! Are you alright?' I asked her as she was groaning on the floor in pain, covering her face.

'My face hurts, ugh…' She replied, still in pain.

Kage and Jaslyn were coming right for us, ready to take us both down. I frowned fiercely at them and swung my sword at the air and an electrical wave flew towards them to knock them far behind. I turned my attention back towards Kiera in pain, I tried my best to heal her as much as I could until Kage and Jaslyn began firing rapid projectiles towards us. I blocked them with my sword as best as I could until…

'Pause! End of round 2!'

And we stopped, I dropped to the floor exhausted from fighting. Kiera then musters strength to get up, ironic, but still the next round I would be able to transform once I rest up. Now it was Kiera healing me, which works exceptionally well. I could stand up after a few seconds of healing, she was naturally better at healing than I as she had practiced the heal mark longer than I did.

'Thanks Kiera.' I thanked her for healing me.

'No problem, ready to go super?' she asked, while smiling.

'Definitely, I've got about…a little over half of energy left. This will work.' I replied, clenching fists.

'That's good, I'm about the same, just about half I guess but this will be enough.'

We waited out the rest of the minute break, I looked at Kage and he was just brushing his outfit. I don't even know how much energy he has left, if he has more stamina then I could lose, but I'm going full force right from the start.

'Final round 3, begin!'

'Aaaaaaagh!' Kiera and I yelled at the top of our voices, powering up in attempt to transform.

Kage and Jaslyn did the same, they apparently had their own transformations too that I didn't know.

'So Blade, can your Super Animus beat me?' Kage questions arrogantly.

'I'm going further than that.' I replied with confidence.

'What?!'

I then powered up enough to take on the Super Melympian form, it left Kage and Jaslyn speechless. Kiera powered up to her Super Alpha form, she too had great power. I felt my spikey hair brushing against the back of my neck, my tongue touched the sharp lengthened fang-like canines of mine. The blue trim appeared under my eyes had intimidated them, a long hair bang comes down in front of my face, my eyebrows flares up, glowing green trimmed pupils stare at Kage.

'This…is Super Melympian!' I said in a raised a voice, while pointing at them.

'Huh…So this is your new form…I have one too.' Kage said and carried on powering up.

We watched intently, frowning slightly while Kage powers up. Spikes started appearing on his back, the spikes shot out from his back shooting blood from the opening but doesn't seem to hurt him. He then sprouts a scorpion tail, we were quite surprised from his change.

'Call me Super Scorpio…'

I charged towards him and started exchanging hits from weapons and punches, Kiera did the same and with their increased power, we fought on for a while. I was already in my strongest form, and I know Kage manages to feel my immense strength. Every hit he took from me made his face change to a painful expression even though just basic punches were thrown. This won't take too long…

**-Zardoure's P.O.V-**

I had seen the Super Animus many times, but now I would take on the very form myself. I powered up, allowing strong energy to surge through me, I slowly transformed. My maroon hair slowly changed to a light indigo color, my fierce purple eyes lit up, fangs formed from my canines and I finally had taken on the Super Animus form…

**To be continued…**


End file.
